Solitude
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Ginga n'avait jamais été seul, avant ce jour-là...OS,fic triste à pleurer, sortez vos mouchoirs !


Yo !

Voici un OS, le premier d'autres OS qui suivront ces jours-ci. C'est que ça fait longtemps que j'avais rien posté alors, je reviens en force !

Cette idée m'est venue assez bizarrement en remarquant que Ginga n'était jamais seul en regardant le dernier épisode de Fury (qui, en passant, m'a quand même fait pleurer), j'ai eu envie de voir ce qu'il ressentirait face à la solitude. Attention fic à pleurer avec des morts !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Solitude**

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?...

Une erreur, une simple erreur avait pu provoquer de tels dégâts. Comment... ?

Il n'avait été qu'un imbécile. Et maintenant il était seul.

Il avait naïvement cru qu'à eux huit, en combinant leur force et leur esprit de blader, ils arriveraient à venir à bout de l'ennemi. Mais il n'avait fait que les conduire à leur perte.

Rago répandait actuellement ses ténèbres sur le monde entier. Parce qu'il avait échoué. Et maintenant il était seul.

Alors qu'ils lançaient de puissantes attaques combinées contre Némésis, un sentiment, celui qu'ils allaient y arriver, en voyant la toupie noire flancher, les avaient emplis, lui en premier. Mais ils étaient loin du compte. En transe, Rago lança alors sa plus puissante attaque, qui fut mortellement dévastatrice.

Lorsque l'épais nuage créé par l'attaque se dissipa enfin au bout de longues minutes. Ses yeux mordorés furent emplis d'horreur face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Ses amis étaient tous à terre, sans aucune exception, en sang, leurs toupies en morceaux.

Ils n'avaient pas survécu.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues, muettes. Ses yeux, ses beaux et grands yeux ambrés, si joyeux d'habitude, étaient écarquillés à l'extrême, et totalement vides.

Tout comme lui.

Il avait perdu les précieux amis qui combattaient à ses côtés, et bientôt il perdra également les autres. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, son Pegasus non plus n'avait pas tenu le coup et gisait à ses pieds, brisé en morceaux.

Il avait échoué, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et maintenant il était seul.

Il n'avait jamais été seul, avant. Il avait toujours eu ses amis à ses côtés, et c'est ce qui faisait sa force. Il se battait avec eux, il se battait contre eux, il se battait pour eux. Il vivait pour eux. Pour les protéger, pour leur rendre honneur, pour les rendre heureux.

Et maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Il n'était plus rien.

Et s'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis ? D'ordinaire il aurait dit en rigolant qu'il n'aurait pas survécu, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait dire si c'aurait été mieux.

S'il ne leur était pas si dévoué, s'ils ne comptaient pas tant sur lui, ils seraient peut-être encore en vie.

En fin de compte, même s'il n'aurait pas survécu, c'aurait peut-être été mieux, car ça aurait permit à ses amis de continuer à vivre.

A genoux, au milieu des cadavres de ceux qui lui faisaient confiance et lui prêtait leurs forces et leurs toupies, il se demanda pourquoi il était encore vivant.

Il aurait tant aimé mourir à leur place, ou du moins, mourir avec eux, et ne pas rester seul.

Déviant le regard à gauche, il vit Kenta. Il semblait endormi, étrangement paisible. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Kenta, son cher ami Kenta, il était si jeune...Tournant à droite il vit Kyoya, son grand rival, couvert de plaies. Il passa ses doigts sales sur sa joue, frôlant sa cicatrice, sa peau était si douce...si seulement il ne les avait pas suivi ce jour là à la recherche des autres bladers légendaires, s'il avait continué à s'entrainer avec Benkei... Il se releva difficilement pour voir Madoka, ses beaux yeux bleus clos à jamais. Elle ne combattait même pas ! Elle se contentait juste de s'occuper de leur toupies. Et leurs toupies...

Vidé, il ne trouva même pas l'énergie de pleurer encore leur mort à tous. Pourquoi diable avait-il survécu ? Parce qu'il était le plus fort ?

A quoi ça sert d'être le plus fort si on est seul ?

Non, quand on est seul, on est jamais fort. On est faible, fatalement.

Il détestait la solitude, depuis tout petit déjà, il se sentait vulnérable, sans défense, faible.

S'il voulait devenir le plus fort, c'était pour protéger les autres. Maintenant qu'il était seul, ça ne servait plus à rien.

Il se surprit d'être aussi calme, normalement il aurait hurlé, pleuré, mais non. Il ne ressentait plus que du vide, un vide béant, comme un trou noir aspirant toute son énergie.

En fait, à cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose : les rejoindre.

Il voulut avancer mais ne fit que trois pas avant de retomber à genoux, ses jambes en coton, près de Chris et Dunamis, dans un sale état. Ils ne le connaissaient même pas, mais ils lui avaient tout de même fait confiance...

En réalité, il les avait tués. Oui, lui. En les embarquant dans cette histoire. Il les avait tués, presque de ses propres mains.

Soudain il remarqua un objet long sous sa jambe, dans une telle obscurité il ne sut ce que c'était. Le saisissant il sut que c'était de la pierre, dont la forme se rapprochait fortement à celle d'une stalagmite. Fermant les yeux, ses mains agissant d'instinct, il pointa l'objet face à sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Dans un ultime mouvement, la pierre allait pénétrer sa chaire...

Il allait les rejoindre...

« ..ga ! Ginga ! » Ouvrant soudain les yeux, Ginga vit le visage de Madoka exprimant un air très inquiet, voir affolé.

« Madoka... »

« Ginga, ça va ? Tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce tournevis ? » Il remarqua soudain l'outil qu'il tenait à deux mains, non loin de sa cage thoracique. Ne voulant pas inquiéter davantage son amie, il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oui ça va, t'en fais pas ! »

« D'accord mais fais attention, tu fais des trucs bizarres pendant tes crises de somnambulisme. Promets-moi de t'faire soigner ! »

« C'est la première fois que ça arrive mais bon, c'est promis ! » Lui fit-il, souriant, une goutte de sueur à la tempe. Il quitta l'atelier de la brune pour remonter dans sa chambre. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil il vit qu'il était 3h du matin.

Son regard se voila aux sombres pensées qui l'envahirent. Ryuga, heureusement, avait été la seule victime de cette bataille. Mais s'ils étaient vraiment tous morts... ? Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Impossible, Némésis n'était pas assez fort pour lutter contre le pouvoir de l'amitié, ils n'auraient jamais perdu, jamais.

Mais malgré cette affirmation inébranlable, il restait une ombre au tableau, une ombre qu'il ressentit dans son cœur, et il ne put savoir laquelle.

Fin... ?

Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais moi ça m'a plu à l'écriture. J'espère que ça vous a plu à la lecture !

**Ginga :** Ca fout les j'tons !

**Na-chan :** p'têt, mais ça te donne de la profondeur. C'est que t'as pas de passé sombre toi !

**Ginga :** ouais mais des pensées suicidaires, tu va pas un peu loin ?

M'enfin, laissez des reviews ! (sinon j'le fais s'le planter dans l'cœur son tournevis à Ginga !)


End file.
